The tamer of the wild horse
by recon12
Summary: Ranma gets saved by a unnown man when fighting taro and ends up staying with him for a bit. what happens find out as chapters come out. warning bad grammer and ok spelling. unknown parrings


**Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own Ranma 1/2.**

Ranma ran as best as she could. Well ok more like limp as best as she could. Down the dark ally. Her left leg being broken after taro had grab it and smashed it over his nee with an of force to destroy the front of a 18 wheeler at 60miles per hour. Hell if it hadn't been the monster form of his she might not be in this predicament. She coughed up a little blood but cap going. Still thinking how it came to this. After all it had just been another day. Nothing special. You know train with his dad eat breakfast. Go to school fight Kuno and the serve lunch then come home. But no taro. Had to show his but ugly face and attack him why his guard was down. Then it had to start raining. It always had to start raining in the worst possible moment. Giving taro the advantage.

Throw it didn't matter know they had fought and he had lost well almost lost he or rather she was still connisuses. Throw that was starting to fad. Hell she was still wondering who the guy was that came and saved her from taros wrath. As the rain poured down and lighting flashed across the sky lighting up the ally every now and then. She found a spot as to sit. Right between a dumpster and the ice cold wall. She sat there. Closing her eyes as the rain drop fell on her face. Bring a calmness that she desperately needed. That she desperately desired. As she relaxed. In the rain. She began to think back to the guy that came to her rescue. Funny since she normally did the rescuing. Around here.

She started to try and remember some detail that would give the young man away. Ok she thought. He had a blue jeans on a white t shirt, some black sunglass with hair about mid neck length. Ok maybe shorter hair. But that was all she could recall…. WAIT! He was foreign causion maybe?

But as she thought she began to go to sleep. But it was not to be. As a explosion rocked her awake and she looked up and stated to scan the area for what caused it and where. She didn't have to look long as her eyes fell on taro and the man from earlier. She noted that the man was pretty beaten up. With his right arm hanging from his side limply. Blood seem to also drip off of him trying to create a new lake. He also seemed to be breathing hard. She looked at her self then and noticed all the damage that had been down to her from her fight. She had forgotten about all the cuts and bruise from early because of the leg. But know… they came back with revenge as her body got heavy her on breathing stated to get more ragged. She then looked up just in time to see the man reneged with taro getting a fist to the face as a reward. Then sent to the wall. The man started to get up.

Taro started to chuckle and looked at the worn out man and said you were a fool to have engage me in combat and now you will pay the greatest of prices . DEATH!! He shouted and got ready to charge the servility injured man. Right then Ranma came to a decision. He would put all he had left in one last ki blast against this monster. She begin to tap into her chi that would start to pull the ki from around her then applied her confidence to her chi creating her massive ki blast the pride of the tiger blast. Then shoot it off at the monster right before he struck the almost down man.

The blast was strong an of to send taro flying away to bad it grained the rest of the remaining chi that she had accept the little that was necessary for life. So the last image she had before the darkness claimed her was the unknown man running at her.

She awoke later to a white ceiling and a splitting headache. As she groan and stirred awake every so slowly. She heard a voice unknown to her. She assumed that it was some doctor who said something to her. Probably asking how she felt then as she seat up she noticed that she was not in some hospital bed but a bedroom. She looked around noting that the room was very Spartan expect for the varies weapon that where scatter across the wall in front of her. Then the unknown voice said something to her again and she turn to face him.

The voice and the man from before seemed to be one and the same. She went to ask him where the fuck she was. Then why he took her there instead of a hospital. When he just raised his hand and said I know you have many question and I will answer them all in time but I must ask you something that I must know are you or are you not the infamies Ranma Saotome.

She stared at this unknown man and decide to be wry of this one for once since she was in no condition for a fight. Then said that depends who wants to know. He smiled at her and said wise words from an injured dog. For know just call me ghost for that is all I am to you for know.

She was insulted by this man and was about to make her complaints know but he interrupted her by saying that once she is better she can turn back and have a sparring match with him. She just grinned at him saying so you know about my curse ahhh. He just smiled and said yep.

He told her that she was at his apartment here in Tokyo and that as soon as she is held she could go that is if she didn't want that sparring match. Then he went and came back with food and drink. Then question her about her life and family in turn she did the same. Neither revealed but the most valid of descriptions. So this went for about one week. Then this man who called himself ghost asked her out if the blue if she wanted to go to a park a few hours away by train. She stared at him and asked why know all of a sudden?

He merrily replied that this house was getting to stuffy and also knew that she felt the same way. She asked wryly how they would accomplish this with her broken leg and his broken arm.

He smiled at her saying do not worry your highness for I have a wheelchair and my one good arm is strong. She had to be honest to herself she did longed to be back out side but did not trust him. Though to be perfectly fair if he was going to try something he probably would off by know. So she decide to go. Though she refused to be seen in such away even if the odds were slim in the traffic of Tokyo. But Shirley the NWC would be looking for her. So she put on a disguise to look like a high school student from a local school that the man happen to have.

They where able to get there without incident since she had her hair down, glasses on school union form and some dire in her hair making it blond. To really throw people off. When they got there it was mid day. People where having pick necks. Going for walks and doing what every. So this man wheeled her up under a tree and they ate. O Wright it was more like Ranma devoured all the food expect the sandwich that ghost are.

Then a girl with a huge spatula on her back showed up.

So what will happen know? Will Ranma be recognize in her disguise? Will Ranma say anything? Who is this man called ghost? What happen to taro? Will Ranma get to fight this ghost in a spar? Who will win if it happens? Why is Ranma actually being cautious of this man and holding her Tung? Why has Ranma not chang back into a man yet? find out in the next chapter of The Tamer of The Wild Horse?


End file.
